


You're important

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [84]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 16, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta was usually bright and happy. That's why it was so obvious, when he slowly started to become depressed.





	You're important

**Author's Note:**

> Angst because I'm in a bad mood. 
> 
> Today's fun fact about me: I'm aiming to be a director, and my dream is to work on the set of the series that will be adapted from my novel. ( I know, it's impossible, but this is my dream, don't kill it) 
> 
> Day 16 - You're important  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Yuta was usually bright and happy. He didn't let bad things and negative people bring him down, and if something didn't go the way he wanted it, he would just work his way around it in a way it would be best for him. He was always up for a challenge to prove himself. 

That's why it should have been obvious, when he slowly started to become depressed. It was a long process for him, that's why nobody really has noticed it at first. First he just started to talk a little less, so everyone just thought that he was a little under the weather or just too tired to really start a conversation with them. Then he started to spend a lot of time alone, and didn't want to go out even if it was Winwin who asked him. 

This was the point Taeyong started suspecting something was up, but he didn't really have time to really sit down with his boyfriend and confront him about it, so he just made sure to at least call him once a day to ask him about his day and how he was feeling if he couldn't ask him personally. 

But the time the always hyperactive Yuta spent three days in bed without getting up for more than to go to the bathroom, Taeyong knew that he needed to say something.

"Babe" he called him softly, which caused Yuta to lift his head from where he was lying on his bed. His hair was in his eyes, but he didn't even bother to swipe them away. 

"Hm?" 

Taeyong slowly crossed the room between them and sat down onto the edge of the bed.  
"What's up? You have been acting strange lately. Is there something wrong?"

Yuta looked at him for a moment silently before he eventually sit up. He placed his hands in his lap and kept his eyes fixated on them.  
"Say, what would happen if I just quit SM now?" He asked, his voice soft and unsure. And suddenly all the alarm bells went off in Taeyong's head. It wasn't only that that his boyfriend was depressed but he was also considering leaving him. If Yuta left the agency they would probably never see each other again. 

"Why would you quit? Did they do something to hurt you? Is there something I don't know?" He asked, taking Yuta's face in his hands. 

"It's just... I don't really do anything. I don't really have schedules, I have no lines and I'm not a main dancer. I don't really know why I'm here anymore" he said, his eyes looking everywhere but Taeyong. Taeyong felt his throat tightening. 

He softly forced Yuta's face towards himself, and waited until Yuta finally looked at him.  
"You're here because NCT would not be complete without you" he said, his voice steady and leader-like. Yuta looked up at him, and it was clear in his eyes how much he wanted to believe his boyfriend. 

"But they barely give me any work" he said, finally not even trying to avoid Taeyong's eyes. 

"But you're still one of the most popular members. Does that mean nothing to you?" Taeyong asked, his voice much gentler than just seconds before. 

"It does. A lot" he said, earning himself a smile from Taeyong. 

"Then just imagine how many fans would be sad if you left. You want that?" He asked, scouting closer to Yuta to pull him closer. 

"No..." Yuta said softly, letting himself to be pulled into a hug and leaned his hand onto Taeyong's shoulder. 

"See?" He started. "Besides, I would not be able to continue without you and the guys would also break. You're too important for us" he said and pressed a kiss onto the messy strands on the top of Yuta's head. 

"Really?"

"Really. But we can always talk to the managers. Everything will be alright. Okay?" Taeyong said, knowing fully well that the managers would be more than happy to find Yuta a schedule if he wanted it. He stroked Yuta's back when he felt him nodding against his shoulder. 

" Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm not in a rush to finish the drabbles, I don't know what to do with myself. I can't write my novel on my phone, and I don't really read fics anymore, so I just sit there, bored all day.
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
